pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Fortress at Ejiji Cliff
"Fortrest at Ejiji Cliff" to misja w grze Patapon 2: DonChaka.thumb|Początkowe tło misji Opis Amatorskie tłumaczenie: "Prowadzeni przez słowa Gonga Pataponi skierowali się powyżej niebios, gdzie Karmeńskie fortece stoją przed nimi. To czas, aby przygotować się do bitwy!thumb|Środkowe i końcowe tło misji Misja polega na niszczeniu fortyfikacji Karmenów: murów, wieżyczek i wielkich stalowych wież. Misja ta nie ma w sobie nic niezwykłego: Nie pojawia się żaden oficer, ani żadna specjalna fortyfikacja czy tajna broń. Pojawia się tam tylko Karmeńska piechota i rozmaite fortyfikacje. Ale jednego i drugiego czeka olbrzymia ilość. Po skradzeniu przez Karmenów Zigotońskiej katapulty zamiast tej misji pojawia się misja fabularna Recover the Zigoton Catapult, ale po jej przejściu z powrotem pojawia się misja "Fortress at Ejiji Cliff". Fabuła Po dogadaniu się z Zigotońskimi wojskami i ich mściwym przywódcą, Gongiem, plemię Pataponów posłuchało jego zaleceń i ruszyło z Góry Gonrok w wysokie góry, których szczyty sięgają niebios. Ale na ich drodze, nad Klifem Ejiji, stoi olbrzymia Karmeńska baza, która zagradza im drogę. Zniszczenie jej musi zostać dokonane. Chociaż jest to misja fabularna, nie ma ona praktycznie żadnego znaczenia fabularnego. Taktyka *Karmeni nie mogą zadać specjalnych Efektów Statusu np. Zamrożenie czy Uśpienie (dysponują bronią wyłącznie do zadawania obrażeń), dlatego można nastawić się dowolnie. **W niektórych momentach pojawiają się jednak liczne Ogniste pułapki. **Ponieważ wrogów są olbrzymie grupy, warto nastawić się przynajmniej po części defensywnie. *Misja ta nie jest zbyt łatwa. Wrogów i budowli jest dużo, w dodatku przed ostatnią wieżą znajduje się dużo trawy, która Podpalona przez nas lub wrogów może się okazać niebezpieczna. *Warto wziąć wytrzymałe jednostki np. Tatepony lub Dekapony, aby chroniły resztę armii przed atakami. *Opłacalne też są Robopony, zwłaszcza Heros. Zadają one znacznie zwiększone obrażenia licznym fortyfikacjom. *Heros - Tatepon także bardzo się przyda, ponieważ może chronić całą armię przed gradem Karmeńskich ciosów. *Lepiej nie przechodzić tej misji, kiedy pada śnieg. **Jeśli panuje burza lub śnieżyca, można użyć Cudu Deszczu, by pozbyć się denerwującej pogody w kluczowych momentach. *Przechodzenie tej misji ponownie jest dobrą metodą (we wczesnej fazie gry) na zdobycie licznego ekwipunku.thumb|Jedna z Karmeńskich fortyfikacji Solucja Na początku czeka na nas kamienny mur i dwa mniejsze murki, a za nimi drewniana zapora i wieża, broniona przez Tatemenów (Karmeńskie Tatepony), Yumimenów i Yarimenów. Dalej stoją dwie żelazne ściany, bronione przez Yarimenów i Tatemenów. Z wieży za ścianami będa do nas strzelać Yumimeni. Jeden z zabitych Karmenów pod drugą wieżą upuści miksturę zdrowia, która przywróci nam utracone PŻ. Dalej stoi żelazna ściana, oraz kamienne i drewniane przeszkody, bronione przez Yarimenów i Tatemenów. Za nimi będzie pole trawy, w które będą strzelać Yumimeni z Ognistymi Łukami i armata, co może zadać nam duże obrażenia poprzez ogień i podpalenie trawy, a co za tym idzie, jednostek. Należy szybko zniszczyć kamienny mur i przeszkody, zabić Tatemenów i Yarimenów, a potem pójść naprzód i wyjść z pola traw. Po zniszczeniu wieży, z której wyskoczą Tatemeni i Yarimeni pozostanie tylko namiot i koniec misji. Rozmowa Po udanym przejściu misji, Meden, jak zawsze, będzie miała nam co nieco do powiedzenia... Meden: Czy wiedziałeś, że możesz zmieniać klasy (imię Herosa)?'' ''Broń jako Tatepon lub walcz jako Yumipon. Użyj innych aspektów w innych sytuacjach aby jak najlepiej użyć Trybu Herosa. Potem, gdy nasuniemy nań kamerkę... Meden: Wielki (imię gracza)... Przekrocz morze chmur, by dostać się do drogi do Krańca Świata! Morze Chmur Momokkun wygląda, jakby było tam wiele sztormów, ale uratujesz się, jesli użyjesz Deszczu Juju! Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Solucja Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Misje fabularne